


Biological Quandary

by spellcastersjudgement



Series: The Pornographic Adventures of Bastion Misawa [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Belly Bulges, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Porn Watching, Size Kink, Stuffing, camshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement/pseuds/spellcastersjudgement
Summary: "It’d been a rough day, and here there was an excellent opportunity to take care of himself.Bastion, who felt like he was on the verge of disassociating, clicked on Jesse’s name. One minute until show time."





	Biological Quandary

**Author's Note:**

> on account of my thirsty ass existing as a human i have written this and had too much fun doing it. i plan on making this a series but im not gonna guarantee a timeline for updates bc im a horrible person and dont do well with deadlines and such 
> 
> anyway enjoy my mindless self indulgence in the form of bastion mindlessly self indulging

Fifty dollars a month seemed a bit steep for porn. Porn was free, ubiquitous, and easily accessible. As Bastion sat at his desk and typed in line after line of perfect code, the act now second nature and not requiring his full attention, he pondered why he felt the need to shell out the money. Last Friday night had been a ride, and in his post-orgasm stupor he’d immediately typed in his information and been granted full access to the site. Saturday, he’d been planning on settling in for a second round, however his friend had called and Bastion could not justify turning down the invitation to dinner in order to watch pornography. Sunday night his mother had called, and at this point Bastion decided that this was a sign that this weekend he was not destined to watch porn. 

He wasn’t sexually frustrated, not like he’d been. This time he was actively wanting to masturbate, as much as he realized that was undignified. He was better than that. He should’ve waited to subscribe, he thought. He should’ve bookmarked the page and come back to it when the frustration was too much to bear, not enabled himself by having it available constantly. Bastion was not interested in becoming some porn-addicted virgin whose brain had regressed to be unable to function outside of sexual gratification. He knew those types, remembered them from high school and college. They were the ones that would giggle during biology when the word “penis” was mentioned and couldn’t say anything without layering it with innuendo. They were the ones that sent his female friends unsolicited pictures of their genitalia. Bastion remembered having countless laughs with his friends about those pictures, providing a brief reprieve from their lines of code and calculus problems. It was only funny because Bastion had never done such things, yet he was certain if he overindulged in pleasure he’d wind up that way. 

Perfectly logical. It was perfectly logical to assume that he would end up like that. Bastion settled on unsubscribing from Elemental Angel Productions when he got back to his apartment, and use it only when he was in a horrendous, painful state of frustration. 

He glanced at his watch. It was 4:30, and he only needed to glance through his code before going home. Of course it would be perfect, he knew, but his supervisor had given him a stern talking-to soon after he’d been hired: this was a cybersecurity company, she’d said, and no matter how brilliant his brain was, he wasn’t going to subject the entire institution to legal action if something went wrong because he didn’t check his work. Ridiculous, Bastion thought to this day, but he decided he liked his job well enough to do as he was told. 

Checking everything over took a grand total of four minutes. Time to go home and put his plan to rid himself of debauchery into action. Gathering his things, he waved goodbye to his coworkers, trying not to blush as the one who’d given him an untimely erection (Tanya, he reminded himself) waved with a smile that was too bright for a Monday afternoon. 

Walking out in to the parking lot, which was mostly empty despite the work day not ending for another twenty minutes, he opened his car door, backed out, and began the commute home. With any luck, he’d miss the thick of rush hour and be home at a reasonable time. Living in a suburb of Washington, DC made what should have been a thirty minute drive stretch out into an hour or more. Perhaps leaving a few minutes early could cut it down to forty-five minutes. Then, he wouldn’t have time to change his mind about unsubscribing. 

Making a left on I Street, Bastion was greeted with traffic that had already stagnated. Attempting to stay hopeful, he told himself that once he got out of the downtown area and on to George Washington Parkway he would be home free. Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, impatience bubbled within him. Truthfully, and he hated to acknowledge it, but he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to go through with his plan if he didn’t do it now. Glancing down at his cell phone on the passenger seat, he considered doing it in the car. As he reached over, the cars in front of him started moving, forcing him to pay attention to the road. Hoping for he first time in his life that there would be red lights, he was disappointed to pass over the 14th street bridge and on to the parkway without stopping. 

It was alright, he reminded himself. If traffic was like this all the way home, his convictions would hold firm. Accelerating quickly in hopes that driving forty miles an hour instead of thirty-eight would significantly decrease his travel time, he rode must closer to the car in front of him than he usually would. Mind preoccupied with constantly reminding himself of his inevitable mental degradation if he didn’t immediately cast Elemental Angel Productions from his bank statement, the car in front of him moving to the left side of the lane to avoid hitting a pothole didn’t register. 

_KA-CHUNK_. 

Bastion was rather suddenly ripped from his pornographic musings as the car shook violently. 

“Shit,” Bastion cursed, softly but with feeling. His stomach twisted as a light on the dashboard indicated that his front right tire was deflating. Grumbling to himself, angry that he’d been unable to drive properly. Pulling off to the side and getting out of the car, he confirmed that his idiocy had not deflated the tire. The jagged, gaping hole in the tire was evidence enough for that. 

He rubbed his jaw, trying to calm himself down. Taking a deep breath while trying to not start screaming in his head (for he was afraid that it would manifest itself in an actual scream), he employed his mind to do more than think about pornography and coding. Opening the trunk and lifting the bottom panel, he pushed up his sleeves and prepared to rectify his mistake. 

“There’s no jack,” he whispered. Cars whipped by, only a few feet from him, the droning of the engines and the smell of gasoline thrumming in his head. He could feel a headache building up. Massaging his temples, he scraped together his last few remaining brain cells (the detrimental effects of pornography had already taken a foothold, evidently), to determine his next move. 

Taking out his phone, he pondered who to call. His friends did not work in the city, and asking them to drive in to the traffic seemed inconsiderate. He wasn’t particularly close with any of his coworkers, and didn’t have any of their numbers stored. Sighing heavily, he resigned himself to being inconsiderate and began to type Dmitri’s phone number in. 

Halfway through typing, his phone buzzed with a phone call from an unsaved number. Well, that was interesting. He didn’t get random phone calls much. Maybe it was something important. 

“Hello,” he said, loudly so the person on the other end could hear over the noise of traffic. 

“Hey, hun. It’s Tanya. You left your phone charger at your desk,” 

Tanya. Bastion couldn’t help but remember last Friday’s erection incident, his face flushing. “Oh, well—thank you for letting me know. I have one at h—”

“Are you too far out of the city? We can meet somewhere so I can give it to you,” she interrupted him. 

Given that his tire was flat and he had no way to change it himself, he couldn’t meet her anywhere, he thought sourly. “That’s very considerate of you, however I’m a bit stuck,” 

“Oh? Am I interrupting something?” she laughed, voice dripping with suggestion. 

“N-no,” he stammered. “My tire’s flat and I don’t have a jack to change it,” 

“You’re in luck, honey. I can come to your rescue,” she said, and Bastion could hear the smile in her voice. “Where are you?” 

“On the parkway. Heading in to Virginia,” he said. “You really don’t have to do that I can—”

“Why do men have such a hard time taking help when it’s offered?” she huffed. “Bastion, honey, I don’t want you stranded on the side of the road. I’m on my way, so don’t you dare call anyone else or I’ll smack you around,” 

The last part of that sentence was accompanied by a laugh, and Bastion’s mind traitorously remembered the sight of Hassleberry’s hand connecting with Jaden’s face. Shaking his head to clear the memory (damn pornography, seeping in to every crevice of his mind) and promised Tanya he would wait for her. 

Leaning against the side of the car, he waited. Headache worsening from the smell of gasoline and self-loathing (how on earth had he not seen the damn pothole?), he could feel his cortisol levels spiking. Americans had the ridiculous habit of slowing down to scrutinize cars on the side of the road, probably hoping for some kind of nearly pornographic car wreck that so often appeared in the news, and he could feel the eyes fixated on him and his vehicle. 

Did he really have to use the word ‘pornographic’ to describe the situation? Running his hand through his hair, he attempted to delete the work ‘pornography’ or any variation thereof from his linguistic repertoire. If this continued, he would need to open a religious text to rid himself of these urges, which was quite unpleasant since he thought the whole concept of god was a load of horse shit. 

Forty minutes and an ignorant amount of Solitaire rounds later, Bastion’s headache was making it difficult to look at his phone anymore. Tanya had not texted or called him, and he realized he’d forgotten to tell her what kind of car he was driving. She could’ve passed him by now. 

Gravel crunching and a long, loud car horn jerked his head away from his phone. An impractically large truck was now on the shoulder as well, warning lights flashing. 

“Hey, Bastion!” Tanya waved, the scar on her eye crinkling as she smiled. He responded with his own, much less enthusiastic, wave. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, hon. I cut nearly every one of these bastards off and it still took too damn long to get out of DC,” she came to stand by him, looking at the tire. “You really slashed it there. That’s going to be expensive,” 

Ah, another factor to add to his stress. His head throbbed. “Indeed. At the moment I’m more preoccupied with getting home, however,” 

“Of course, of course,” she said, squatting down to look at the tire. “Let’s get to it then,” 

She made no indication that she was going back to her car to get her jack, and Bastion was utterly confused. Tanya was muscular, yes, but there was no way she could lift the car. 

“Get your tire, hon. And the wrench, of course,” she ordered. Bastion complied, opening the trunk to retrieve the requested items. “Okay, now you just sit back and let mama work her magic,” 

“Should I get—” 

“I’m a bodybuilder. I can lift your car the few inches necessary to get the tire off,” she interrupted. 

Bastion decided to leave her to her work, the offers to help dying in his throat. 

Tanya’s arms flexed under her shirt as she reached under the car and heaved. Astonished, Bastion watched as the side of the car did lift off of the ground. He suddenly felt the need to up his workout routine. 

“Hand me that, Bastion,” she pointed to the wrench that was just slightly out of the reach. How she was able to balance the car with one arm was a puzzle, but he suspended his mind’s urge to do the calculations long enough to hand her the tool. 

Tanya then proceeded to loosen the lug nuts one handed, the metal falling into the gravel. Bastion was so impressed that he wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d hallucinated this whole incident. No one could possibly be this strong. 

Hassleberry’s biceps made an unexpected appearance in his mind. 

Now he was imaging Tanya dressed in that same military-esque uniform, with him in the same outfit Jaden had worn. 

No, not now. Shaking his head again made his headache worse, but if he started thinking of that man’s immaculately constructed body and the idea of Tanya roughing him up the way Hassleberry had done Jaden he would get his second erection in front of Tanya, and that was not good for his self-esteem. He had to admit that Tanya would look good, dressed like that, though. 

Stop. Stop it, Bastion, he scolded himself. 

“Alright, hon. You’re all good,” Tanya interrupted his thoughts, thankfully. She stood up, picking up the slashed tire like it weighed nothing. “Save my number in case I need to come rescue you again,” 

“Thank you,” Bastion said. “I appreciate it, truly,” 

“You’re cute,” she said, smiling again. “And you play the role of damsel in distress quite well,” 

Bastion’s face blossomed in a blush. 

“See, you’re adorable. Blushing and all at your hero,” she walked over to him, and Bastion noticed that she was a good four inches taller than him. “You know I’m just playing with you. I’m not playing about saving my number, though,” 

She plucked his keys out of his hand and opened the trunk to put the tire in. “I have to head to Maryland for some plans with my girls tonight, or else I’d drag you to happy hour somewhere. Get home safe, honey,” 

“Maryland? I’m sorry I made you come out of your way,” Bastion automatically apologized. He knew she’d shoot his apology down, but he was tired of standing there, blushing, and looking idiotic. 

“Bastion, it’s the hero’s duty to rescue the damsel,” she winked. “I was happy to help you out, so don’t worry about anything,” 

“Alright,” he relented. “Thank you again,” 

“Of course,” she waved, walking back to her truck. “See you tomorrow, hot stuff,” 

Not even bothering to look in to her mirrors, Tanya turned on her truck and pulled out in to traffic, accompanied by a chorus of horns and middle fingers. 

Bastion much more carefully started his car and waited for what he determined a satisfactory break in the traffic to start driving again, hypervigilant so that he wouldn’t be the “damsel in distress” again. He was certain Tanya was poking fun at him, however it felt more affectionate than demeaning, he thought. Or at least he thought he should feel demeaned. Pondering Tanya’s ability to lift a car and her teasing while simultaneously staring at the road and pushing away thoughts of Elemental Angel Productions had his mind drawn and quartered. His headache was approaching migraine and his entire body was tense, his hands clenching the steering wheel to the point of pain. What was happening to him? 

The drive home did not alleviate his stress. Thankfully, he did not run over another pothole, but there were two accidents and four police officers that had pulled people over, slowing everyone down. It wasn’t until 7:30, three hours after he’d left the office, until he pulled in to the apartment complex and parked the car. 

Feeling like his legs were made of jelly, he ascended the stairs to the third floor. Opening his door, he felt like he was damn near ready to collapse. His headache had subsided slightly, reduced from a hammering to a dull ache, yet his body still felt like it was in rigor mortis. Dropping his laptop bag, he realized that he’d forgotten to ask Tanya for the phone charger. No matter, he had an extra here. He felt guilty that he hadn’t even retrieved the item that caused her to venture out to him. 

Sitting heavily on the couch, he sighed. This had been a day. Between pondering the effects of pornography and a slashed tire, he was surprised his adrenal gland hadn’t exploded. 

Porn. Bastion reached for his laptop. He had decided to unsubscribe from Elemental Angel. That was what had him riled up in the first place. It would be a shame for him to fall through now after working himself up all day. 

Opening the laptop, he typed in Elemental Angel’s web address and was greeted with the homepage. Looking at the picture of Alexis and Jaden embracing, the names of the individual actors along the top of the screen, and remembering Friday night made him much more hesitant to open his account settings and rid himself of this than he had been in the car. Unsubscribing wouldn’t get him a refund, he thought. The website was up front about that. That left him with twenty-six days access. 

It’s a waste to unsubscribe now, a traitorous voice whispered. Bastion was disgusted to discover it was his own. 

A pop-up notification, not unlike the one that alerted him to the Jaden and Hassleberry special, appeared in the bottom right. _Upcoming shows: Jesse Anderson at 7:45pm EST_. Three minutes from now. Bastion had wasted enough time staring at the screen, wrestling with his own thoughts, that he’d unwittingly put himself in a position to be tempted. 

His neck was starting to hurt from how hard he was clenching his jaw. No, he would not click on Jesse’s name on the top of the website. He didn’t even know if he liked Jesse. He’d only made it to Chazz’s profile before he’d grown impatient. 

But what a way to relieve stress. Endorphins and all that. It was perfectly logical. It’d been a rough day, and here there was an excellent opportunity to take care of himself. 

Bastion, who felt like he was on the verge of disassociating, clicked on Jesse’s name. One minute until show time. Like last time, the comments section was already full of vulgar, horny messages that made him blush. 

Thirty seconds. 

Ten seconds. 

Show time. 

“Hey, y’all!” 

A smiling, blue-haired boy appeared on screen, sitting outside on what looked like a picnic blanket. The sun illuminated his pale skin, giving him an angelic glow, brightening his vibrant green eyes. Wind softly blew his bangs, tickling across his cheeks. 

_hey baby, love the boots_

_jesse i can t get enough of ur accent_

The accent was adorable, Bastion had to admit. And the knee-high cowboy boots that hugged his calves were equally as adorable. Tight jean shorts that barely reached the top of his thighs and the flowing blue vest that showed off his chest completed his ensemble. A colorful dragon tattoo peeked out over his right hip, its wings spread as if it were in mid-flight. He was stunning. 

“How are y’all doin’ tonight?” he asked, and Bastion was confused until he remembered that unlike the special, the performer would interact with the audience and could see the comments. “Seems like y’all missed me,” 

The comments section agreed. 

“Aw, y’all—I just had a show Saturday. I’m sure y’all had someone else to preoccupy you in the meantime,” he winked at the camera. “I hear Jim had a great performance last night,” 

Jesse wasn’t even doing anything yet, but just staring at that perfect chest and creamy thighs had Bastion feeling lightheaded. Heat was pooling in his stomach, his heart beating the tiniest bit faster. 

“I’ve got somethin’ good planned if I do say so myself. Y’all want me to go ahead and get to it?” Jesse laughed. He stood up, thighs flexing in a way that had Bastion exhaling sharply. Turning away, the camera focused on his ass, which was just as spectacular as Jaden’s. The shorts had ridden up the slightest bit to display a good inch or two of his cheeks, which Bastion’s cock liked very much. Jesse looked over his shoulder with a smile, his eyes glinting mischievously. “Gotta take this all off first though,” 

_fuck yea jess take it off_

_keep the boots on jess!!_

That comment was upvoted fifty times within a millisecond. Bastion was one of them. 

“Boots stay on? I can do that for y’all,” Jesse winked again. The blue vest slowly slid down his shoulders, to his elbows, revealing inch after inch of delicious, perfect skin. The fabric slid down to the crook of his elbows, where Jesse pulled it off with a flourish and tossed it somewhere off camera. Looking back over his shoulder, he asked “Y’all want me to take these off too?” 

“Please,” Bastion said out loud, then immediately felt ashamed. Jesse couldn’t hear how ridiculously aroused he sounded, his voice strained and scratchy as his cock hardened in his slacks. 

Jesse hooked his thumbs over the waistband of his shorts, and slowly—so slowly—pulled them down. Bastion held his breath as Jesse’s ass filled up the entire screen. The camera man was quite in tune with what the audience wanted if the comments section was any indication. The entirety of Jesse’s perfect ass was exposed as the shorts fell to the ground. The camera panned out to show Jesse kicking them off screen. 

“Still look as good as y’all remember?” Jesse laughed, standing there, fully naked except for his boots. The sunlight was still making him glow, the wind tousling his hair and making goosebumps appear on his arms. “It’s a bit cold out here, guess I’ll have to get warmed up,” 

Jesse turned around, still smiling as he gave the camera an opportunity to look him up and down. His pink nipples were hard, presumably from the cold wind, his cock erect, curving against his toned stomach with a pretty flush that made Bastion’s own cock throb. The dragon tattoo on his hip was also surprisingly attractive, even though Bastion was not one for colored ink. The rainbow of colors suited Jesse, though, he had to admit. 

“Oh, come on y’all—don’t make fun of me for bein’ cheesy,” Jesse laughed, sitting back down on the blanket, this time with his legs spread, leaning back on his palms. “Y’all know I learned how to talk dirty from Jaden, right? Can y’all blame me?” 

Jaden’s dirty talk in the special was spot-on, so Bastion was a bit confused. He’d need to see if Jaden was different during his own show to see what Jesse meant. 

“I know y’all ain’t here to listen to me talk,” Jesse said. Bastion wouldn’t have minded listening to that thick Southern accent all damn night, but was far more interested in the lubricant the blue-haired boy was squirting on to his fingers. “Like I said, I got somethin’ good planned tonight, so I’ll get to it,” 

Jesse’s fingers circled around his right nipple, making his stomach tense just the slightest bit, before sliding down his chest and stomach, the lube making it glide easily. He bypassed his cock to trail across his inner thigh, legs spreading open even more so the camera could focus on the soft, pink hole that made Bastion’s mouth instantly dry. The camera focused on Jesse’s hand sliding down to rub around the outside of it, the microphone picking up breathy pants as fingers massaged the rim, lubricant glinting in the sunlight. 

_push it in jesse cmon_

_fuck urself with ur fingers baby_

_open that pretty asshole up j_

“Ah, it feels good like this though,” Jesse’s voice was the slightest bit deeper, breathier, with a teasing lilt. “I bet every single one of y’all wished you could do this with your tongue,” 

Not previously one to think of putting his tongue anywhere near another person’s asshole, the idea of spreading Jesse apart to bury his face between his cheeks had Bastion’s hand palming his cock. He would actually take his cock out this time, he promised himself. Cleaning up the mess he’d made of his sweatpants was way too embarrassing to repeat. 

“I’ll be nice, though,” Jesse’s hand disappeared and the camera panned out to watch him flip over on to his elbows and knees, ass up in the air. His face looked back to the camera as his lubed-up hand reached past his cock to his hole, rubbing his middle finger around the rim before plunging it inside with one swift motion. 

Jesse let out a soft moan as he began fingering himself, sliding in and out at a steady pace. One finger soon became two, making his rim stretch just the slightest bit. He seemed to take it easily, back arching and fingers working to make a stream of pants and moans come out of his mouth. Three fingers curling in to him made Jesse’s forehead drop down on to the blanket, thighs tensing and hard cock twitch between his legs. He was no longer speaking to the camera, and Bastion felt as if he was now intruding on a private session rather than paying for porn. It was dirty, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight. 

“Ahh, y’all know I could go on longer,” Jesse’s fingers disappeared from his hole, leaving it the slightest bit gaping, dripping with lube. He flipped over again on to his back. His face was flushed, lips puffy like he’d been biting them, with an imprint of the blanket pattern on his cheek. “As much as I love fingering myself, I got somethin’ else in store for y’all,” 

Jesse looked off-screen and beckoned. A black-clad man handed him a plain black box and left. Placing the box on the blanket, Jesse took of the lid and looked up with a wicked smile. “Got a new toy to try out. Had to ask Jim to hide it from me so I wouldn’t get tempted to use it before tonight,” 

_whats the surprise j_

_jesse baby please show us your toy_

_im surprised jim didnt want to use it on you_

The last comment received enough likes to make Jesse laugh. “Oh, he wanted to, believe me. But now he gets to see it live,” 

Reaching in to the box, Jesse pulled out a string of what looked like—beads? Bastion’s brows furrowed. He had no idea what to make of this. How was this a sex toy? Jesse tossed the box off-screen, staring hungrily at what seemed to be a damn necklace. 

Bastion looked to the comments section for wisdom. 

_ur a slut for gettin ur ass stretchd jess_

_uve never tried anal beads before j? ur too much of an ass slut not 2_

_fuckkkk cant wait to see ur perfect hole around those beads_

Anal beads. Those were going in his ass? Bastion watched as Jesse slathered lube over the first bead. It was huge! At least three inches across, and they only got bigger. There was no way that was going to fit in Jesse’s ass. 

His disbelief didn’t stop him from unzipping his pants, though. Jesse leaned back, biting his bottom lip, his forehead wrinkling in concentration as he pushed the first bead inside. Considering that his three fingers were nowhere near the size of the bead, it popped in easily. Jesse let out a long, soft moan, his eyes fluttering shut and his breath picking up the tiniest bit. The sunlight was fading, the light now a dazzling orange, and artificial lights illuminated Jesse’s flushed form. 

_2nd one jess_

_stretch our ur ass baby_

“Don’t mind if I do,” Jesse said, not bothering to lubricate the second bead as he pushed it in to join the first one. “Mmm—shit, feels good y’all,” 

This one took more effort than the first, even though it was only the tiniest bit bigger. Bastion didn’t know what to make of it, but his cock was most definitely enjoying the sight of Jesse’s asshole straining around the widest part of the sphere, hearing his breath catch as it slid inside. Jesse’s head fell back, his chest heaving and cock dripping on to his stomach. 

“Y’all are right about me bein’ an ass slut,” Jesse stared into the camera, his green irises only a ring around his pupils. “But y’all are just as fucked up for gettin’ off to me stuffin’ myself,”

That was clearly a joke. Jesse was smiling while reaching down to take his cock in his hand, but Bastion couldn’t help but agree. He needed help. 

“Fuck—can’t do that for too long,” Jesse yanked his hand away from his cock after a few strokes. “Hey—one of y’all get me a ring,” 

A different person entered the frame, still in all black, and handed Jesse the requested item. 

“This is gonna be a struggle since I’m already hard, but bear with me,” Jesse slid what he referred to as a ‘ring’ over his cock, the residual lube making it slide down to the base with minimal swearing from the blue-haired man. “Ah—alright now I won’t blow my load in ten seconds. Y’all know how I get—I could probably just stuff my ass and come without touchin’ myself,” 

Bastion shamefully hoped he would. 

“But we got four more of these,” Jesse dripped some lube on to his stretched hole, gaping the slightest bit from the two beads inside of him. He was so slight, how were all six going to fit? This was a biological quandary. An extremely arousing biological quandary. Bastion stared, transfixed, as he gave his cock a stroke, sending shivers up his spine and bringing a deeper flush to his face. 

The third bead gave Jesse more trouble. He panted, his chest heaving and thighs twitching as he pressed it into himself. He leaned on to his left hand for support, eyes sliding halfway shut as his rim stretched, the lubricant dripping on to the blanket. Jesse stopped pushing the bead to catch his breath, head falling back. Bastion longed to kiss his neck, feel the warm flesh beneath his lips and breaths against his cheek. With a hitched moan, the third finally joined the others inside him, leaving Jesse’s hole red and twitching. Delicate fingers rubbed his rim, tugging on the string connecting the beads the slightest bit. 

“F-fuck, that’s good,” Jesse sighed. He removed his hand from between his legs to trail it over his lower abdomen. “See that, y’all? Only three in and I’ve already got a bump,” 

His stomach was indeed protruding the slightest bit, and damn if that didn’t make Bastion’s cock drip. The precome made his hand glide easier over his shaft, heightening the sensations. Determined to make himself last, Bastion slowed his pace and sucked in breaths, trying not to think of how he should not be getting off to Jesse damn near abusing his body. Though he was an inexperienced virgin, Bastion was certain that Jesse was going to hurt himself if he kept going. 

A bead of sweat dripped down Jesse’s forehead, down his nose, landing on his chest. A slightly shaky hand descended to wrap around his cock, jerking it the slightest bit. Jesse drew in a stuttering breath before beginning to touch himself in earnest, fingers wrapped around his cock, which was now an angry shade of red. Precome dribbled from his tip, making loud, wet sounds as he stroked. 

“F-uck,” Jesse drew out the word, screwing his eyes shut. The arm supporting him seemed to give out, and he hurriedly dropped to his elbow for support. A litany of moans escaped him, sounding divine. His bangs were sticking to his forehead, and sweat was beginning to bead on his chest as well, dripping over his hard nipples that were begging to be pinched. 

_fourth one baby_

_cmon jess make tht bump bigger_

Jesse’s eyes opened as the comments flew in. His eyes were a bit unfocused, which only served to make him even more attractive. Bastion found himself upvoting the last comment, much to his embarrassment. 

His biological quandary needed answering, he told himself. Nothing more, nothing less. 

“Aight, hoss—fourth one it is,” Jesse’s accent had deepened. Bastion resisted the urge to look up what ‘hoss’ meant. 

More lube was applied to both his hole and the bead, and Jesse started to ease it in to himself. This one was stubborn, and Jesse eventually grew impatient and forced it in, jostling the other three beads and eliciting a high-pitched mewl from his puffy lips. His stomach had indeed grown more pronounced, and his breathing echoed through the speakers. The camera focused on his face, sweaty and flushed, the tiniest bit of saliva dripping from the corner of his lips. Jesse looked in to the camera, fluttering his eyelashes and smiling. 

“Y’all, this is amazing—god, I’m such a slut,” he laughed, sounding strained. His cock continued to drip on to his stomach, leaving a pool of precome near his bellybutton. “T-two more,” 

Jesse didn’t even try to ease the fifth bead in. He squirted it with lube and forced it in, moaning loudly and giving a cry that Bastion couldn’t tell if pleasure or pain prompted it. His hole was gaping, struggling to hold in the fifth bead. It threatened to pop out, so Jesse forced it in deeper with two fingers, thrashing his head from side to side, whining. 

“Fuck y’all,” Jesse trailed his fingers over his stomach, tracing the curve. “Glad I put this ring on, or else I would’ve been done by number four,” 

One bead left. Jesse shakily took it in his hand, dousing it with lube. Bastion, still stroking his cock, impossibly aroused by the sight of Jesse forcing the final bead inside, was unconvinced that it would fit. It was giving Jesse a time, it seemed. The blue-haired boy had to take three breaks to catch his breath and the bead was only halfway in. Swearing, Jesse spread his legs even farther and _shoved_ , throwing his head back in a cry that had Bastion certain he was in pain. 

“Ah-ah,” Jesse panted, pushing the bead further in to be certain that it wouldn’t pop out. All that was left was the string. He’d managed to take all six of those impossibly huge beads, the final one as big as a fist. The biological quandary had been solved. 

“F-fuck,” Jesse stammered, once again feeling his stomach. “Love bein’ stuffed like this y’all. Gonna come with all these fuckin’ beads in my ass,” 

_fckk yea jess come for me_

_jesse baby i want to come all over ur face_  
_wish it was my cock inside u_

Bastion was tempted to upvote that one. After a brief dilemma, the hand that wasn’t jerking his cock acted of its own accord and his the ‘like’ button. He definitely wanted to fuck Jesse, he couldn’t deny it. Not like he’d be any good at it, with his lack of experience and chronic embarrassment at the thought of being sexually involved with anyone, but he could still dream. 

Jesse laid down, his arm fully giving out. The camera angle switched to a view from above, giving an excellent view of Jesse’s entire body as he stroked himself. Back arching, he moaned and swore, free hand twisting in the blanket. Bastion stroked himself with Jesse’s pace, feeling his orgasm build in his stomach. His mind felt hazy. He didn’t even think to slow down so he could come at the end of the performance. 

Flipping over to his hands and knees, Jesse yanked off the ring with a hiss and flung it in to the grass. “Fuck! I’m gonna come y’all,” 

Dropping his chest down to the blanket, both hands reached back, one grasping his cock and the other tugging at the string. Slowly, he pulled the sixth bead out, a wet pop echoing through Bastion’s speakers as it came out. Jesse’s moans were muffled by the blanket, growing louder with each stroke and as each bead popped out of his stretched hole. When three were out, the blue-haired man gave what sounded like a scream and came, yanking the remaining beads out. 

Bastion frantically stroked himself, the sight of Jesse coming prompting his own release with a guttural moan. Come dripped on to his fingers as he panted, his vision going white as he came down from his high. 

“Ah, fuck,” Jesse collapsed on to his side. The camera focused on his heaving chest and twitching thighs, the spit dripping on to the blanket and the sweat that glistened on his body. “Hope y’all liked that. I know I did,” 

The comments section made their adoration known. 

“Wednesday night I’ll be back,” Jesse said, smiling like he was half-drunk with afterglow. “Hopefully I’ll regain the ability to sit down by then,” 

Laughing, Jesse waved to the camera before blowing a kiss. The screen faded out to the Elemental Angel logo. 

Bastion leaned back against the couch. His headache was gone and he felt relaxed, tension leaving his body. He had been right, this was excellent stress relief. He closed his laptop with his clean hand. 

Twenty-six more days of the subscription. He may as well get his money’s worth.

**Author's Note:**

> comment how many bible verses youre going to read after partaking in this sin...im reading the entire thing tbh
> 
> I’m excited to announce that I’m open for [commissions!](https://spellcastersjudgement.tumblr.com/post/174622005229/hey-yall-horrible-puns-and-cheesy-banner-aside) I also have a [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/spellcastersjudgement) Thank you for donating/commissioning!


End file.
